


Non più solo

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio sente il mondo crollargli addosso quando un test di gravidanza risulta positivo e lui si ritrova a dover decidere se restare col suo alpha o se separarsi da lui per il bene del bambino. Incontra così Zach, l'avvocato che seguirà il suo caso, e troverà in lui qualcuno di cui potersi finalmente fidare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non più solo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Maritombola di Maridichallenge, prompt 51 Mpreg più Violence. Antonio è un personaggio ideato dalla Yuppu.

Antonio non aveva mai nutrito profondi sentimenti per il rosa, almeno fino al giorno in cui provò a fare un test di gravidanza dopo che per giorni continuava a sentirsi poco bene ad appena due settimane dall’ultimo calore. La prima linea se l’aspettava, per un secondo netto sentì una sorta di trepidazione e ansia mischiate al sollievo che già sopraggiungeva, ma poi comparve anche la seconda piccola linea rosa e tutto sembrò cadergli addosso.  
Era incinto. Era rimasto incinto dal suo uomo, quell’uomo a cui lui si aggrappava con ogni fibra del suo essere, sicuro che quello fosse amore, sicuro che Fernando lo amasse a sua volta nonostante le urla e le minacce, nonostante gli insulti e come gli faceva sprofondare il cuore fin sotto le scarpe quando lo derideva. Lo stesso uomo che ancora poteva sentire urlare in cucina perché lui aveva messo troppo pepe sulla carne quelle quattro ore prima, chiaro simbolo di come fosse un incapace e un rammollito, talmente inutile che madre natura non gli aveva dato nemmeno la capacità di sottomettere nessuno, facendolo nascere debole. Improvvisamente Antonio dovette coprirsi la bocca con una mano per cercare di respingere la nausea. Potevano esser le prime avvisaglie della gravidanza, o poteva essere il pensiero di uscire e interrompere le sue urla per dirgli che avrebbero avuto un bambino.  
Una volta fuori dal bagno però Antonio si rese conto di non essere fisicamente in grado di dirglielo, non in quel momento, non con Fernando che lo fulminava con lo sguardo e gli chiedeva se aveva intenzione di iniziare a barricarsi in bagno ora quando lui gli diceva cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui e cosa avrebbe dovuto raddrizzare per essere almeno un omega passabile di interesse dal resto dell’umanità.  
Cercò di non badare alle urla che lo seguivano mentre scendeva le scale e lasciava casa loro per cercare rifugio da un’amica, ricacciando indietro le lacrime mentre diceva di essere incinto. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se piangesse per la disperazione o la felicità ma Phebe lo strinse finché i singhiozzi non si furono calmati. E solo allora gli chiese se avesse intenzione di tenerlo o meno.  
“Ma certo che lo tengo! È figlio mio e di Fernando!” Rispose senza nemmeno doverci pensare, gli occhi ancora un po’ umidi spalancati, senza capire l’espressione dura sul viso di lei.  
“Vuoi davvero crescerlo con Fernando?”  
“Cosa vuoi dire- è suo padre!”  
“E non è una persona che vorrei mai come padre… secondo te cambierà il modo in cui si comporta quando saprà del bambino?”  
“Ma lui mi ama…” Protestò Antonio debolmente, istintivamente passandosi una mano sulla pancia.  
“E se ama anche lui o lei allo stesso modo? Urlando e dandogli del fallito se non danza alla sua musica?”  
Quella domanda lasciò Antonio in silenzio, per la prima volta da che lui e Fernando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi impegnato a valutare la possibilità che l’uomo che amava potesse non essere la persona giusta accanto a cui passare il resto della propria vita. Tuttavia ancora esitava a rispondere a Phebe, sperando tra sé e sé di ricevere presto un segno dal proprio uomo di interessargli veramente, che in fondo gli dispiacesse di trattarlo a quel modo quando lui faceva errori che in fondo forse non giustificavano proprio del tutto le sue reazioni.  
Tornò a casa con la mente forse più confusa di come fosse quando ne era uscito, senza sapere cosa farne di sé e del proprio futuro, se dire a Fernando del bambino e vedere come avrebbe reagito o meno. Alla fine decise solo quando era ormai già sulla soglia di casa e con una mano sulla maniglia del portone di aspettare a dirglielo, di essere sicuro di stare facendo la cosa giusta.  
“Dov’eri?” Chiese Fernando a vederlo rientrare, osservandolo come a voler trovare tracce delle sue peregrinazioni sui suoi vestiti.  
“Da Phebe.” Rispose senza nemmeno pensarci, abbozzando un sorriso che non venne ricambiato. Senza dire altro si avviò in cucina per iniziare a preparare la cena, quando improvvisamente ebbe un’idea e tornò da lui come volesse solo chiacchierare del più e del meno.  
“Phebe sta pensando di avere un figlio.”  
Fernando sbuffò una risata derisoria. “Contenta lei. Ma che poi non pretenda di uscire ancora di casa a farsi quelle vacanze che ogni volta cerca di proporre anche a te.”  
Antonio rimase un momento in silenzio. “Perché? Avere un figlio mica vuol dire non uscire proprio mai più nella vita-”  
“Io non la farei di certo uscire. E poi chi se lo dovrebbe gestire il bambino, il suo partner?” Fece una smorfia prima di lanciargli uno sguardo attento, improvvisamente chiedendosi se non fosse che Antonio si stesse facendo venire strane idee. Antonio si affrettò a scrollare le spalle e tornare in cucina, cercando di non far vedere quanto il discorso lo toccasse più di quanto avesse voluto dirgli.  
Improvvisamente le parole di Phebe non sembravano tanto campate in aria ed ebbe il terrore che a dirgli di essere incinto lui si sarebbe davvero ritrovato chiuso in casa come un prigioniero per il resto della vita, trasformato in una di quelle macchine sforna bambini che talvolta vedeva al telegiornale. Una parte di lui continuava ancora a cercare di negare che Fernando potesse davvero voler male a lui o alla vita che si sarebbe portato dentro, ma c’era ora anche un’altra voce nella sua testa, una che gli diceva di dover iniziare a prendere decisioni non più solo per se stesso ma anche per qualcun altro, di avere la responsabilità di un’altra vita sulle spalle. Qualsiasi cosa lui potesse pensare di meritarsi quella creatura che si portava dentro meritava probabilmente di meglio.

Zach sollevò lo sguardo sul suo appuntamento delle undici e trenta e abbozzò un sorriso, alzandosi per stringere la mano all’uomo sulla cinquantina dall’aspetto nervoso che era appena entrato nel suo studio.  
“Signor Ruiz?”  
Antonio annuì e gli strinse la mano, accomodandosi sul bordo della poltroncina di fronte alla scrivania dell’avvocato. A malapena riuscì ad aspettare che terminassero le formalità per iniziare ad esporre il proprio problema.  
"Aspetto un bambino e ho paura che il padre ne possa ottenere l'affido."  
L'avvocato lo osservò in silenzio e annuì lentamente. "Siete sposati?"  
"No, conviviamo."  
"E su quali basi vorrebbe che non gli venisse dato l'affido- vuole lasciarlo se ho ben capito?" Chiese sollevando lo sguardo dagli appunti che aveva iniziato a prendere.  
Antonio si morse piano l'interno della guancia prima di rispondere. "Fernando è- lui è violento. Non mi interessa se lo è con me, sono un uomo, posso sopportarlo-" Mosse una mano per aria, senza accorgersi di come lo sguardo dell'avvocato si fosse fatto più intenso nel riconoscere il suo comportamento come quello di una persona ormai abituata agli abusi che subiva da ritenerli normali e comunque non un problema. In fondo era un maschio, perciò non poteva lamentarsi di qualche colpo ricevuto, no?  
“Ma ho paura per il bambino.” Mormorò l’uomo, sfiorandosi istintivamente la pancia. “Se lo fa con me è un conto, ma… se lo facesse con lui? Non voglio che lo picchi, o che gli urli contro, e i miei amici hanno ragione, non posso essere sicuro che cambi e… e non è l’ambiente giusto.” Abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di rimpicciolirsi nella poltroncina, sperando che l’avvocato non gli dicesse che era colpa sua se era arrivato a quel punto col suo uomo.  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro che ci siano le basi per negargli l'affidamento e per tenerlo lontano sia da lei che dal bambino." Rispose calmo Zach, sorridendo appena allo sguardo sorpreso e incredulo di Antonio.  
"Davvero?"  
“Dovremo dimostrare gli abusi, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che possiamo vincere la causa.” Lo rassicurò Zach, serio, e Antonio quasi si sentì la testa girare per il sollievo, annuendo automaticamente mentre l’avvocato si dedicava a spiegargli quel che avrebbero dovuto fare per far sì che Fernando non potesse più avvicinarsi a lui o al bambino. Alla fine dell’appuntamento Antonio si ritrovò a stringere in mano il bigliettino di un dottore che lo poteva esaminare con la sensazione di aver preso finalmente una decisione importante per la propria vita che potesse non rivelarsi una tragedia. Zach si fermò per un momento prima di salutarlo e lo guardò attentamente.  
“Ha un posto dove stare intanto che facciamo avere al suo ex l’ordinanza restrittiva?”  
Antonio ci pensò per un momento prima di scuotere la testa, cercando di stare coi piedi per terra nonostante la testa ancora leggera. “No, non ho più una famiglia. Ho un fratello piccolo, ma non ci vediamo da molto e non credo sarebbe felice di vedermi proprio ora.”  
“Ma non può tornare a casa dal suo ex.”  
Ebbe bisogno di un momento prima di annuire. “Sì, lo so. Starò da un’amica, sono certo di averne almeno una che mi ospiterebbe volentieri.”  
“Mi lascerebbe i suoi numeri? Per poterla contattare in caso di emergenza?”  
Antonio annuì e subito gli segnò il proprio numero e l’indirizzo di Phebe per il sicuro, guardando quasi sorpreso il bigliettino che Zach stesso gli passò, con scritto il proprio numero a penna sotto a quello stampato dello studio.  
“Mi contatti se ha problemi. O per qualsiasi cosa, davvero.”  
Antonio annuì, alzandosi, e gli strinse la mano, sinceramente grato del suo aiuto e del suo interesse.

Antonio non pensava che avrebbe veramente usato quel numero scritto a penna, ma quando Fernando si presentò a casa di Phebe, furioso per l’ordinanza restrittiva e deciso a farsi dire da lui con le buone o le cattive cosa mai stesse succedendo e perché lo stesse allontanando a quel modo dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, Antonio cercò quel bigliettino tra le proprie cose con le mani che tremavano appena. Zach arrivò all’indirizzo che lui gli aveva dato pochi minuti dopo la polizia. Antonio non era sicuro e nemmeno gli importava veramente se fosse stato lui a chiamare le autorità o se avesse fatto prima la sua amica, ma fu grato di vedere lì tanto loro quanto lui. Nonostante la sua figura solida Zach non aveva l’aria di qualcuno pronto ad alzare le mani e diventare particolarmente fisico, era un'immagine che in qualche modo stonava con il suo completo su misura. Ciò però non gli impedì di assumere l’aria più autoritaria che Antonio avesse mai visto quando vide Fernando cercare di convincere la polizia che lui aveva tutto il diritto di stare lì e parlare col proprio omega. Fu vederlo discutere con la polizia, ignorando Fernando come non fosse nemmeno esistito, spiegando quale fosse esattamente la situazione in corso alle autorità e frapponendosi intanto fisicamente tra Antonio e tutti loro a fargli notare per la prima volta la sua natura di alpha. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo Antonio fu grato di avere un alpha così tanto vicino, ora che non era qualcuno che cercava di convincerlo a fare quel che non gli andava o che lui non valeva abbastanza da pensare con la propria testa e pretendere di più dalla vita che urla e schiaffi in faccia ma era anzi una schiena dietro la quale sentirsi al sicuro.  
Quando il suo ex fu portato via dalla polizia Antonio non riuscì proprio ad impedirsi di sfiorare piano quella schiena ampia davanti a sé.  
“Grazie.”  
Zach si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso per un momento, prima di sorridergli rilassandosi visibilmente.  
“Non c’è di che ringraziarmi…” Scosse la testa, e Antonio ricambiò appena il suo sorriso nonostante le mani che ancora non avevano smesso di tremare.  
“Non ero sicuro se chiamarla, ma…” Alzò una spalla, incerto, cercando un po’ di riuscire a continuare quella conversazione, perché aveva il bisogno quasi fisico in quel momento di averlo vicino, di sapersi al sicuro.  
“No, ha fatto bene, il numero gliel’ho dato per usarlo… in occasioni simili, o anche volesse soltanto qualcuno con cui parlare.” Lo rassicurò.  
“Vorrebbe entrare a prendere un caffè?”  
Se Zach fu sorpreso dall’invito non lo lasciò vedere, chiedendo però se non fosse un disturbo prima di accettare, mostrandosi incredibilmente a suo agio nel salotto della sua amica, conversando con lui con familiarità senza però fare alcun cenno a volerglisi avvicinare di più o anche solo passare al tu.

Phebe commentò solo quando Zach se ne fu andato su come non le sarebbe dispiaciuto restasse un altro po’, visto che sembrava almeno una brava persona, e Antonio non poté che concordare con lei. Non notò lo sguardo che lei gli rivolgeva e per la verità non notò nemmeno per molto tempo quanto oltre ad essere una brava persona Zach fosse anche affascinante. Vederlo disponibile a parlare ogni volta che si incontravano però, anche quando non si trattava esclusivamente di lavoro, portò Antonio a iniziare a rilassarsi in sua presenza. Tra la sua aria calma e il tono di voce rassicurante che usava con lui Zach diventò presto il punto di riferimento per Antonio quando qualcosa tornava a mettergli l’ansia addosso, fosse stata una discussione sui servizi sociali o il dubbio di aver intravisto Fernando tra la folla. Talvolta provava a chiamarlo per chiedere qualche delucidazione, cercando di aggrapparsi al fatto che Zach non solo diceva che poteva farlo ma sembrava veramente a suo agio con le sue telefonate, ma dopo l’ennesima volta in cui gli parve di riconoscere il proprio ex non riuscì a resistere e lo chiamò per informarlo che pensava di aver visto Fernando. Era stupido, se lo sentiva, non avrebbe dovuto disturbarlo per certe cose, e poi Zach non poteva farci nulla. L’avvocato però lo sorprese, chiedendogli se desiderava che andasse a casa sua a fargli compagnia finché non si calmava o non erano certi che gli avesse effettivamente messo appresso. Antonio ci pensò per una manciata di secondi prima di cedere e ammettere che avrebbe decisamente gradito della compagnia in quel momento. Meno di un’ora dopo Zach era lì sul suo divano a bere caffè e mangiare biscotti che pian piano ad Antonio era tornata la voglia di preparare per sé dopo molto tempo, lasciando che si sfogasse e continuando a ripetergli che per lui non c’era nessun problema a parlare al telefono o avvicinarsi a vedere come stava, che era comprensibile essere in ansia una volta separatosi da un alpha simile e temere che tornasse a fargli del male. Zach cercò di farlo pensare ad altro e pian piano Antonio si ritrovò a perdersi a parlare del suo lavoro e di come gli fosse ritornata la voglia di preparare biscotti e dolcetti dopo tanti anni da che non aveva voglia nemmeno di mangiarne, chiedendosi dopo almeno un’ora se non lo stesse annoiando, ma Zach non dette segno di aver fretta di andarsene e restò ad ascoltarlo con un mezzo sorriso finché non fu chiaro che Antonio aveva riacquistato la propria calma. L’uomo apprezzò incredibilmente la sua premura e si ripromise di trovare qualche modo per ringraziarlo, magari preparandogli dei biscotti apposta per lui per quando sarebbe dovuto tornare al suo studio per parlare di quel che c’era da fare.  
Ogni proposito però di stare calmo e non telefonargli per almeno qualche settimana finì dritto nel dimenticatoio quando dopo essere uscito da lavoro un giorno si trovò la strada per casa sbarrata da Fernando. Non era qualcuno che gli assomigliava, non era uno sbaglio, era lui in carne e ossa.  
“Antonio.”  
Si bloccò, valutando per un momento le vie di fuga, e Fernando approfittò del momento di incertezza per avvicinarsi di più e cercare di parlargli.  
“Ho saputo del bambino.”  
Quello riuscì a bloccare Antonio, facendogli trattenere il respiro mentre guardava il suo vecchio alpha riuscire a trattenerlo fermo lì dove stava semplicemente col proprio sguardo, senza bisogno di alzare la voce né di dare ordini.  
“È mio, Antonio. Non hai il diritto di tenermi lontano da lui. Non hai il diritto di allontanarti da me, non ora che sei incinto. Ancora di meno ora che sei incinto. Voglio che smetti di giocare e torni a casa, è per il bene di entrambi, lo capisci?” Chiese, provando persino ad abbozzare un sorriso, e fu quel sorriso tanto fuori posto a spingere Antonio a farsi indietro, a cercare di sfuggire al suo controllo. Scosse la testa, alzando le mani tra loro.  
“No. Non è un bene per nessuno, non per me di certo.”  
“Ma non puoi pensare solo a te!” Ringhiò l’uomo, ogni traccia di sorriso svanita mentre lo afferrava per un polso, stringendo fino a fargli male. “Il bambino è mio e ho il diritto di vederlo, di tenerlo io. Perché dovresti averlo tu quando sei soltanto un debole incapace? Renderesti la sua vita-”  
“Migliore di come la renderesti tu!” Quasi gridò, respingendolo con uno spintone e riuscendo a sorprendere con quel gesto Fernando il tempo necessario per potersi voltare e cercare di darsi alla fuga, di trovare almeno qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo o almeno testimoniare che Fernando era lì ed era arrabbiato e non stava rispettando l’ordine del tribunale.  
Si fermò nell’incrociare un anziano ma, a quando voltarsi, l’alpha era sparito. Piuttosto che esserne sollevato Antonio sentì improvvisamente una grande ansia sommergerlo e meno di venti minuti dopo si ritrovò fuori dall’ufficio di Zach, il cuore che correva impazzito e il bisogno fisico di sentirsi rassicurato, di sentirsi dire che tutto andava bene e nessuno gli avrebbe portato via quel piccolo che gli cresceva dentro.  
Zach si preoccupò nel vederlo visibilmente sconvolto e subito si alzò in piedi quando Antonio entrò nel suo ufficio.  
“Cos’è successo?”  
Antonio aprì la bocca per rispondere ma improvvisamente sentì il proprio stomaco rovesciarsi e dovette correre fuori dall’ufficio per infilarsi nel bagno a vomitare, sconvolto dalla nausea e sentendosi decisamente male a cercare di rigettare a stomaco praticamente vuoto dopo ore di lavoro. Quando riuscì a tornare dall’avvocato era ormai in preda all’imbarazzo, per come si era infilato nel suo studio e per come poi era fuggito, ma Zach sollevò uno sguardo preoccupato su di lui.  
“Come stai?”  
“Un po’ meglio.” Mormorò, abbattuto, cercando di non badare all’alito tremendo che sentiva di avere, ma si zittì quando Zach recuperò da un cassetto un pacchetto di cracker e uno spazzolino ancora confezionato e glieli porse come fosse stato qualcosa che faceva verso i propri clienti ogni singolo giorno.  
“Hai molta gente che rimette l’anima nel tuo bagno?” Provò a scherzare, imbarazzato.  
“Per la verità credo che tu sia il primo. Ma visto il tuo stato ho pensato prima o poi potesse succedere.” Spiegò con un sorriso l’avvocato, sorprendendolo.  
“Oh. Beh, grazie.” Li strinse appena di più, annuendo. “Mi spiace di essere venuto senza appuntamento.”  
“Non preoccuparti. C’era qualcosa di cui mi volevi parlare?” Chiese Zach perfettamente tranquillo, e Antonio strinse le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ho incontrato Fernando.”  
Zach si irrigidì a quell’informazione, preoccupato, e Antonio sembrò percepirlo in qualche modo. Cercò di farsi più piccolo nella poltroncina.  
“Non sono riuscito ad evitarlo. Era lì ad aspettarmi e mi voleva parlare e voleva che tornassi con lui. Per il bambino.” Anche solo dirlo ad alta voce riuscì in qualche modo a fargli ritornare la nausea e per un momento desiderò soltanto potersi nascondere da qualche parte e sparire. “Non sono egoista a volerlo tenere lontano da lui.” Mormorò pianissimo, quasi che cercasse di convincersene lui stesso ripetendoselo.  
“Certo che non sei egoista, Antonio. Stai facendo quel che è meglio per il tuo bambino.” Rispose subito l’uomo, e Antonio rimase sorpreso nel sentirgli prendere le sue parti così in fretta. “E non è certo colpa tua se vi siete trovati se lui era lì ad aspettarti.” Lo rassicurò, e Antonio riuscì ad abbozzare un mezzo sorriso, aprendo finalmente il pacchetto di cracker. Sentirsi appoggiato riusciva ad aiutarlo ad auto convincersi di stare facendo la cosa giusta e di non essere lui il problema.  
“Grazie. Era- avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlarne.”  
“Nessun problema, sto qui anche per quello.” Gli sorrise appena. “Stai meglio ora?”  
“Sì, meglio.” Annuì, addentando un cracker, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che non poteva certo chiedergli se poteva restare lì nel suo studio finché non si sentiva veramente meglio.  
Zach lo guardò per un momento prima di lanciare uno sguardo all’orologio sulla scrivania. “Ho da lavorare ancora un po' ma... Se ti va di aspettare potrei poi riaccompagnarti io a casa." Propose tornando a guardarlo, e Antonio per un attimo non seppe cosa dire prima di scuotere la testa.  
"No, non c'è bisogno, non devi-"  
"Lo so che non devo, ma non mi dispiacerebbe farlo." Lo rassicurò con un mezzo sorriso, e finalmente Antonio sentì veramente l'ansia abbandonarlo.  
"Mi farebbe piacere... E poi sarei sicuro di non trovarlo."  
Aspettare nello studio di Zach non fu assolutamente un problema, accoccolato in una delle due poltroncine a guardare l'uomo lavorare in silenzio. Per la verità dopo il lavoro e il calo di tensione Antonio si scoprì sul punto di addormentarsi una volta nell'abitacolo caldo della sua auto. C'era qualcosa di calmante nel modo in cui l'uomo guidava, nel modo in cui la sua auto si muoveva nel traffico senza scossoni o frenate brusche, e forse anche nel fatto che Antonio sapeva ormai di potersi fidare completamente dell'alpha come non gli era mai successo con Fernando, e finì per addormentarsi senza neanche accorgersene.  
Si risvegliò che il motore era fermo e con sua grande sorpresa si accorse che il cielo fuori si era ormai scurito. Zach sedeva in silenzio accanto a lui, impegnato a leggere dei documenti che teneva poggiati sullo sterzo, e per un momento Antonio sentì il desiderio di rimanere in silenzio e immobile per fingere di stare dormendo e poter continuare ad osservarlo. Alla fine però si costrinse a schiarirsi piano la voce, attirando la sua attenzione.  
"Ho dormito molto?" Mormorò, e Zach gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.  
"Un po', un paio d'ore."  
A quello l'omega sgranò gli occhi e si sedette un pochino più dritto. "Un paio d'ore? Potevi svegliarmi..." Mormorò, dispiaciuto e ora decisamente in imbarazzo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che l'uomo aveva parcheggiato proprio davanti a casa sua. "Hai aspettato fermo davanti a casa mia per due ore?" Chiese dopo un momento di esitazione.  
L'avvocato alzò le spalle, mettendo via i documenti. "Eri stanco e finalmente eri riuscito a prendere sonno... E poi io dovevo lavorare, non è stato un problema rimanere qui ad aspettare..." Lo rassicurò.  
Antonio fece per cercare di scusarsi comunque quando improvvisamente sentì qualcosa di totalmente nuovo e inaspettato, capace di lasciarlo senza fiato per un momento e di fargli portare istintivamente una mano sulla propria pancia: il primo calcio del suo bambino.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiese Zach, preoccupato a vederlo così, e Antonio respirò a fondo prima di annuire.  
"È- è il suo primo calcio..." Mormorò, senza riuscire a non sorridere nell'accarezzarsi la pancia.  
"Davvero?" Si informò Zach, entusiasta, e Antonio quasi rise, improvvisamente euforico ad aver ricevuto quel segno di vitalità da parte del bimbo nella propria pancia.  
"Sì, era la prima volta..." Rise, anche se di punto in bianco sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime nonostante la felicità. "Oddio, scusa, non so nemmeno- sono solo così ormonale..." Ridacchiò asciugandosi una guancia, e Zach rise piano, mettendo una mano sulla sua per stringergliela piano.  
"Non preoccuparti, lo capisco... Sei felice?"  
"Tanto!" Annuì con un sorriso, intimamente sperando che non volesse spostare la mano dalla sua ancora per un po'. "Grazie, Zach... Perché sei qui e per oggi e perché... Non lo so, sei qui con me." Mormorò con un mezzo sospiro, e l'uomo gli strinse la mano un po' di più.  
"È sempre un piacere, Antonio."  
Vederlo davvero così disposto a stargli vicino, contento di farlo, di essere al suo fianco, per un momento gli fece desiderare che fosse Zach il padre di suo figlio, che potesse desiderare di mettergli al collo un collare e decidere di chiamarlo _suo_. Sorrise cercando di non fare cose stupide e, quando Zach spostò la mano dalla sua, lo salutò e scivolò fuori dalla sua auto per rifugiarsi in casa. Non c’era ragione per cui un alpha affascinante e con una buona posizione sociale dovesse scegliere di legarsi ad un omega che non solo era più vecchio di lui di qualche anno ma era persino già incinto di un altro alpha. Non gli avrebbe potuto dare il sesso che voleva, non gli avrebbe potuto dare bambini di certo, non subito perlomeno, e prendere lui avrebbe voluto dire caricarsi sulle spalle il pacchetto completo e crescere con lui il figlio di un altro. Quei pensieri non gli impedirono tuttavia di rinchiudersi nella propria stanza e dare sfogo ai propri ormoni pensando a Zach intento a fargli cose in auto e intento a sdraiarlo sulla scrivania dello studio per prenderlo, preso a baciarlo come non era mai stato baciato e a masturbarlo come al suo ex non era mai interessato fare. Finì per crollare sfinito dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, e forse fu anche il pensiero dei propri sogni erotici di quella sera che lo frenò dal contattare l’avvocato spesso come al solito, imbarazzato e temendo che potesse intuire i suoi desideri.

Con l’avvicinarsi dell’appello però i due dovettero per forza di cose vedersi e Antonio finì per presentarsi nel suo studio anche più frequentemente del solito, cercando di non bloccarsi mai a fissare le sue labbra più di quanto fosse normale. Sperando che esistesse un minimo di normalità nel fissare le labbra del proprio avvocato quando quello era intento a parlare.  
Se sapere di dover incontrare in aula Fernando riusciva a far sentire Antonio in ansia e a disagio non c’era niente di meglio come cura per lui della vicinanza di Zach e della sua voce che con tutta calma lo rassicurava. Lui sarebbe stato lì e avrebbe fatto l’impossibile perché Fernando non potesse nemmeno avvicinarglisi veramente.  
Nonostante tutto essere seduto in aula a pochi metri dal proprio ex riuscì a gettare Antonio in uno stato d’ansia che solo il contatto col braccio di Zach sul bracciolo della sedia riuscì a placare, ricordandogli ad ogni momento che l’uomo era lì solo ed esclusivamente per lui, per difenderlo e aiutarlo.  
Quando la giudice diede vinta la causa a loro Antonio si sentì come gli avessero tolto un peso dal petto e rivolse un sorriso luminoso a Zach, felice.  
“È finita?”  
“È finita.” Confermò l’uomo, ricambiando il suo sorriso. “Non potrà chiedere l’affidamento del piccolo e non potrà più pretendere nulla da te.”  
“Non so come ringraziarti…” Quasi si sgonfiò, finalmente abbandonato dall’ansia, e senza pensarci posò una mano sopra la sua, salvo arrossire e sentire improvvisamente un filo di nausea alla realizzazione che ora i doveri di Zach nei suoi confronti erano esauriti e probabilmente non si sarebbero più visti. Improvvisamente fu come se qualcuno gli avesse aperto una voragine sotto i piedi e Antonio dovette lottare per non lasciarsi andare alle emozioni in pubblico.  
Zach si preoccupò non poco a vedere la sua espressione cambiare così repentinamente e apparentemente senza motivo e prese la sua mano tra le proprie.  
“Antonio? Tutto bene? Hai vinto…” Mormorò, e Antonio annuì con un sospiro.  
“Mi dispiacerà non rivederti più.” Gli uscì fuori senza che nemmeno ci pensasse davvero, salvo bloccarsi nel vedere l’avvocato assumere un’aria vagamente sorpresa. “Voglio dire…” Si schiarì la voce, cercando di riparare al danno, e abbozzò un sorriso. “Ormai ti consideravo un amico…”  
Improvvisamente il viso dell’avvocato sembrò rispecchiare la sua tristezza e l’uomo abbozzò un sorriso non molto allegro. “Che sia finita la causa non vuol dire che non ci possiamo più sentire. E poi mi farebbe piacere sapere ancora di te e del bimbo.” Ammise, spostando la mano dalla sua per iniziare a conservare le carte nella propria cartelletta, lasciando Antonio a fissarlo chiedendosi quanto davvero potesse volere continuare ad intrattenere rapporti con lui.  
“Vuoi un passaggio verso casa?”  
L’offerta lo colse di sorpresa ma Antonio si affrettò ad annuire e Zach, ormai in piedi, tornò a sorridere appena, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Antonio forse gli tenne la mano per qualche secondo in più del necessario ma non riuscì a biasimarsi per quello, non con davanti la prospettiva di non vedere più comunque Zach da lì a poco.  
Il viaggio in auto passò in silenzio e stavolta Antonio si sentiva lontano mille miglia dall’addormentarsi, troppo teso al pensiero di starlo per perdere, di starsi allontanando da Zach proprio ora che si era reso conto di quanto quell’uomo gli piacesse e che teoricamente niente poteva frapporsi tra di loro. Si chiese più volte se provare a mettere una mano sulla sua come prima, o se provare ad invitarlo ad entrare una volta raggiunta casa sua, ma non riuscì a fare nessuna delle due cose, limitandosi a stiracchiare un sorriso quando la macchina rallentò fino a fermarsi davanti alla sua porta.  
“Grazie. Di tutto.”  
“È stato un piacere.” Annuì Zach, guardandolo negli occhi, e per un attimo ad Antonio sembrò che stesse cercando tanto quanto lui qualcosa da dire che potesse prolungare il momento. “Chiamami se ti va di parlare… o se Fernando ti infastidisce ancora. O qualsiasi cosa, davvero.”  
Antonio annuì con un mezzo sorriso. “Lo farò.” Promise, ma tra sé e sé una volta richiusa la porta di casa alle proprie spalle si ritrovò a decretare di essere solo un illuso e decise di non chiamarlo. O perlomeno di provare ad aspettare qualche giorno prima di cedere e comporre il suo numero per sentire ancora almeno la sua voce.

Alcuni giorni senza chiamarlo e Antonio venne sorpreso quando fu Zach stesso a telefonargli, per sentirlo e sapere come stesse.  
“Sto bene…” Rispose con un sorriso, giocherellando col filo del telefono.  
“E il bimbo come sta? Scalcia?”  
Antonio riusciva a sentire perfettamente nella voce di Zach che l’uomo stava sorridendo nel porre quella domanda e non riuscì ad impedirsi di gongolare in silenzio per un momento, felice che lo avesse cercato di sua spontanea volontà e si preoccupasse anche del bambino.  
“Sì, sembra che stia cercando di capire dov’è e quanto spazio ha… tra qualche giorno ho un ecografia, così vediamo come sta. E vediamo anche di che sesso è forse.” Ridacchiò piano, contento.  
“Davvero? Mi farai sapere poi?”  
“Certo!”  
“Con chi andrai allora?”  
La domanda bloccò per un momento Antonio, che si chiese da cosa derivasse, prima di rendersi conto di aver parlato al plurale. “Oh. No, era per dire- al massimo io e il dottore, sai… avrei chiesto a Phebe di venire con me, ma sarà via per lavoro in quei giorni, per cui ci andrò da solo.” Annuì tra sé e sé, cercando di convincersi che fosse un’ottima soluzione andarci comunque, anche se da solo, piuttosto che aspettare il ritorno dell’amica. Era così perso nei propri pensieri che ci mise un po’ a notare il silenzio dall’altra parte della linea.  
“Zach? Ci sei ancora?”  
“Sì, io- pensavo, se ti va…” Mormorò lentamente l’uomo, dando l’idea ad Antonio di stare pensando intensamente a ciò che stava dicendo. “Se ti va potrei venire io a farti compagnia.”  
L’omega rimase immobile, fissando la parete di fronte mentre cercava di digerire la portata di quella proposta. “Non vorrei disturbarti, fai già tanto…”  
“Non sarebbe un disturbo!” Rispose subito l’avvocato. “Mi farebbe piacere… e poi mi basterebbe sapere a che ora è e sono certo che troverei il modo di liberarmi…”  
“Sei sicuro?” Mormorò, sentendosi il viso in fiamme e un po’ a corto di fiato, nemmeno come se avesse corso per dieci minuti buoni.  
“Sì, ne sono sicuro.”  
“È giovedì prossimo. Alle quattro.” Mormorò Antonio, sperando con tutto se stesso che Zach davvero volesse andare con lui così felicemente, che davvero si presentasse poi a quell’appuntamento, per una volta dando retta a quella vocina speranzosa che dal retro della sua testa gli diceva che forse poteva esserci una qualche possibilità che Zach potesse interessarsi a lui e al suo bambino più di come ci si interessa ad un cliente o ad un amico e a suo figlio.

Zach si presentò davanti a casa sua in anticipo, per poterlo prendere e accompagnare lui stesso dal dottore, e Antonio passò il tempo a cercare di suonare tranquillo quando avrebbe soltanto voluto prenderlo per mano e chiedergli perché lo stesse facendo, in cosa potesse sperare o cosa era meglio si togliesse dalla testa.  
Tutto ciò venne scordato però all'arrivo dal dottore, quando tutti i suoi pensieri tornarono a concentrarsi sul proprio bambino. Il medico non disse nulla a vedere Antonio accompagnato da un alpha, assumendo che si trattasse del padre del bambino, e dopo qualche domanda gli fece scoprire il ventre per poter procedere con gli esami. Forse per la prima volta allora Zach assunse un'espressione imbarazzata davanti alla prospettiva di vederlo spogliarsi, ma si rilassò visibilmente a vedere che non si sarebbe dovuto denudare oltre. Antonio individuò subito il proprio piccolo tra le immagini grigie del monitor e quasi trattenne il respiro, cercando la mano di Zach senza pensare a nulla che non fosse solo ed esclusivamente quell’esserino dentro di sé. Non vide così il piccolo sorriso che Zach gli rivolse, ma fu comunque felice quando l'uomo prese la sua mano tra le proprie.  
“Il bambino è in perfetta salute. Vogliamo provare a vedere se è un maschietto o una femminuccia?” Propose allegramente il medico una volta finiti i controlli, e Antonio annuì con foga, stringendo di più la presa sulla mano di Zach nel tentativo di stare calmo fino alla fine.  
“Ecco qui, vediamo… si direbbe che sia un bel maschietto!” Sorrise il medico, voltandosi a guardarli entusiasta dopo un momento. “Congratulazioni ai due papà!”  
L’entusiasmo a sapere che il bambino stava bene si congelò per un momento e nell’ambulatorio scese il silenzio mentre Antonio provava a lanciare uno sguardo all’alpha, già aspettandosi che Zach mettesse subito in chiaro di non essere il padre di suo figlio, ma con sua enorme sorpresa l’uomo non disse nulla di simile e si limitò ad abbozzare un sorriso imbarazzato, accarezzandogli la mano.  
“Sei felice che sia un maschietto?” Chiese Zach, senza smettere di accarezzargli la mano, e Antonio ricambiò il sorriso annuendo.  
“Sì… sono felice che sta bene più che altro però…” Ridacchiò piano, riuscendo finalmente a rilassarsi. “Anche se non so, forse è meglio che sia un maschio, con una femmina non avrei saputo che fare.” Ammise, ripulendosi il ventre dal gel usato dal medico con la mano libera.  
“Sono sicuro che saresti riuscito a tirar su bene anche una bambina.” Sorrise Zach, lasciandogli andare la mano, e Antonio gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso prima di coprirsi meglio e scivolare giù dal lettino.  
“Grazie, Zach. Per avermi accompagnato e… essere qui.” Riuscì finalmente a tirar fuori Antonio una volta usciti dallo studio medico, guardando l’alpha accanto a lui. Nessuno mai si era mai mosso tanto per lui e un po’ forse avrebbe voluto trovare il coraggio di chiedergli di uscire, di chiedere se davvero poteva sperare in qualcosa tra loro due o no. “Insomma, non è che fosse dovuto…”  
“Ma mi ha fatto piacere.” Sorrise Zach, sprofondando le mani nelle tasche del proprio cappotto. “Come mi farebbe piacere poterti invitare a cena fuori.” Aggiunse dopo un momento, guardandolo negli occhi. “Anche se non è una cosa proprio tra avvocato e cliente… e d’altra parte tecnicamente non lo sono più.”  
Antonio restò senza parole per un momento prima di annuire lentamente. “Come un appuntamento?” Mormorò piano, sorridendo poi senza nemmeno accorgersene in risposta al sorriso dell’altro.  
“Come un appuntamento. Se ti va.”  
“Sì che mi va!” Quasi ridacchiò, sporgendosi appena di più verso di lui, senza nemmeno voler cercare un bacio, tentando soltanto di stargli un po’ più vicino, e un po’ si perse forse quando Zach sorrise e tolse una mano di tasca per prendere una delle sue, accarezzandolo come aveva fatto poco prima in ambulatorio.  
“Vorresti venire a cena con me stasera?”  
“Sì!” Sorrise felice, sperando mentalmente che andasse tutto bene, e strinse appena di più la sua mano, sospirando nel guardare Zach sollevare la sua mano per baciargli le dita. “Stasera? O domani?”  
“Stasera? Da domani forse è il caso se sto a casa. Io- ehm, dovrebbe venirmi in questi giorni il calore.” Spiegò Zach, imbarazzandosi visibilmente a parlare di quell’argomento. “Insomma, sono sotto soppressori non avendo un partner, ma… beh. Preferisco rimanere a casa comunque.”  
Antonio annuì lentamente, potendo comprendere nonostante l’improvvisa voglia di offrirsi volontario ad aiutarlo. Se c’era una differenza tra omega e alpha in calore era il bisogno quasi fisico che talvolta provavano gli omega di preparare un ambiente confortevole durante il calore di un alpha, perché non finisse per passare quei giorni a fare sesso lontano da superfici morbide e non finisse per necessitare di uscire di casa per la fame. Il che veniva incontro anche a loro visto che una volta che erano in una relazione stabile con un alpha avrebbero sfruttato insieme tutto quel che avrebbero preparato per l’occasione. Ovviamente a meno che l’omega non fosse stato in dolce attesa, visto che in tal caso gli ormoni non avrebbero avuto picchi simili sin dall’inizio della gestazione fino a più o meno due anni dopo, un sistema che la natura aveva fornito agli omega per assicurarsi che potessero prendersi cura dei loro piccoli senza passare giorni e giorni a non pensare ad altro che al sesso. Un alpha lasciato a se stesso in quei giorni avrebbe cercato di sopperire a quel bisogno da sé ovviamente, ma avrebbe comunque passato il proprio tempo a desiderare di avere un qualche omega con sé, persino se sotto soppressori, almeno per ricevere coccole e poter sentire la vicinanza di qualcuno.  
“Posso capirlo. Anche se… se hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti aiuti, io-” Mormorò, bloccandosi poi in imbarazzo, e si schiarì la voce per un momento, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.  
Zach non riuscì ad evitare di abbozzare un sorriso a vederlo così e gli accarezzò la mano, trovandolo adorabile.  
“Mi ricorderò della tua offerta. Prima però vediamo come va la cena, vuoi?”

Phebe ritornò a casa la sera del giorno dopo, sorprendendosi nel trovare l’amico in uno stato pietoso: Antonio continuava a passare da un passatempo ad un altro nel disperato tentativo di cercare di distrarsi, senza troppo successo. Bastò che gli chiedesse cos’era successo mentre era via perché l’uomo prendesse a parlare di getto, senza quasi fermarsi a prendere fiato.  
"Sono andato a fare la visita e Zach è venuto con me come aveva detto al telefono e mi ha tenuto la mano per tutto il controllo. E fortuna perché io un po' sentivo di stare per vomitare ma è come ogni volta quello, insomma, sai quanto sto in ansia quando ho paura che mi dicano che il bambino può stare male, no? Ed è un maschietto! Ed è perfettamente sano tra l'altro, la vuoi vedere la foto? Mi ha fatto la stampa!" Si alzò dal divano per cercarle il foglietto con la stampa dell'ecografia, felice di poter mostrare il proprio piccolo.  
"Ma che carino!" Sorrise Phebe guardandolo. "E che è un maschietto-sarebbe questa cosa...?" Mormorò, provando ad indicare sulla stampa, salvo sorprendersi quando Antonio le fece scostare la mano con uno schiaffetto secco sul dorso.  
"Ehi-"  
"Non si tocca il pirillo del mio bambino!" Sbottò, guardandola in cagnesco, e per un momento Phebe rimase senza parole prima di ricordarsi degli sbalzi d'umore a cui era soggetto ultimamente l'amico.  
"Ok... Era solo per indicare però."  
"Non mi interessa, chiedigli scusa."  
Phebe lo guardò come fosse impazzito prima di indicare la foto. "Devo chiedergli scusa?"  
"Non alla foto, alla pancia!"  
"Oh be perché è molto più normale!"  
"Phebe."  
La ragazza alzò le mani, arrendendosi, e accarezzò piano il pancione dell'amico. "Scusa se ho toccato quella cosa che poteva essere il tuo pirillo o un pixel bruciato nella tua foto, piccolo. Ora sei contento?" Chiese sarcastica guardando Antonio, che finalmente lasciò la presa.  
"Sì, ok. E poi niente, sono uscito con Zach e lui mi ha chiesto se volevo uscire a cena con lui per un appuntamento." Buttò lì apparentemente come fosse nulla, tradito però dal sorriso gongolante, e Phebe rimase a bocca aperta per un momento prima di dargli un colpo al braccio.  
"No, stai scherzando?"  
"No! Siamo usciti insieme ieri sera, mi ha portato in un posticino carino e abbiamo passato il tempo a chiacchierare e lo sto conoscendo di più e lo adoro..." Sospirò con un sorriso un po' perso.  
"Non l'avrei mai detto!" Scherzò Phebe. "E non è mica come se lo adoravi già eh..."  
Antonio sbuffò un sorriso e tornò a sedersi sul divano. "Ho scoperto un sacco di cose su di lui: che gli piace giocare a pallanuoto, che è cresciuto in Libano e si è trasferito qui prima dell'università..." Si fermò, meditando su cos'altro avesse scoperto. "Oh, ovviamente è single. Non gli dispiacerebbe avere un cucciolo ma non ne prende perché lavora tanto e teme che risentirebbe della sua assenza."  
"Può sempre adottare il tuo di cucciolo!" Scherzò Phebe, ma Antonio invece di ridere rimase un momento in silenzio prima di sospirare, serio.  
"Vedremo. Io ci spero, ma non è una cosa che posso proporre come niente fosse. E poi ci siamo visti fuori solo una volta." Considerò. "Lui mi piace, ma prima di legare me e lui a Zach voglio essere sicuro che sia come mi sembra." Mormorò accarezzandosi la pancia.  
Phebe abbozzò un sorriso e gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio, cercando di distrarlo dai suoi timori. "Allora adesso quando vi rivedrete? Stasera?"  
"No." Scosse la testa, cercando di tornare a rilassarsi. "Sta andando in calore e preferisce stare lontano da tutti per non fare casini, anche se è sotto soppressori.  
"Oh."  
"Già."  
"E non ti ha chiesto di andare da lui?"  
"Ancora no, ma spero che lo faccia." Ammise. "Ieri sera mi ha baciato quando mi ha riportato a casa ed è stato... Meraviglioso." Concluse dopo un grosso sospiro, ridacchiando.  
"Immagina il suo calore..."  
"Lo so! Ma sto cercando di non pensarci... non lo so, so solo che sono una bomba di ormoni e vorrei soltanto rinchiudermi con lui e preparargli la casa e farmi scopare finché ne avrà voglia per tutta la durata del suo calore...” Ammise nonostante l'imbarazzo, prendendo un cuscino per nascondere il viso rosso mentre l'amica rideva.  
"Sono sei mesi che nessuno mi tocca e io ho certi alti e bassi di ormoni che darei una gamba per avere un alpha e l'alpha che davvero mi interessa sta per entrare in calore da qualche parte in questa città e passerà una settimana ad essere coccoloso e non c'è nulla che preferirei di più che stare con lui a baciarlo, coccolarlo e fargli passare il calore." Quasi uggiolò. "...e assicurarmi che non trovi un omega meglio." Aggiunse poi pianissimo.  
“Antonio-”  
“È così.” La interruppe, stringendo le labbra serio. “Potrebbe avere chi vuole, omega molto più giovani di me e freschi, o anche solo gente che non abbia con sé il peso di un bambino. Non c’è un motivo al mondo per cui dovrebbe volersi legare ad un uomo che ha già il figlio di qualcun altro e con cui lui anche volendo non potrebbe condividere certe _cose_ per almeno un altro anno e mezzo, tutto perché io sono stato così stupido da legarmi alla persona sbagliata. Almeno la causa è finita. Non ho più da preoccuparmi di Fernando, anche se quello continua a mettermi ansia e ad ignorare le richieste di starmi lontano.” Mormorò stanco, accarezzandosi la pancia. “Vorrei solo che ci lasciasse in pace. E vorrei che Zach mi chiamasse.” Sospirò appena, lanciando uno sguardo al cellulare.  
Phebe cercò di distrarlo, parlandogli del viaggio di lavoro che aveva fatto, e sembrò funzionare bene nonostante i frequenti sguardi che Antonio lanciava al cellulare, sperando che Antonio lo chiamasse per chiedergli di vedersi. Finché la suoneria non interruppe le parole dell’amica e Antonio quasi si rovesciò sul divano per prenderlo di fretta e rispondere.  
“Zach?”  
“Ciao, Antonio, come va?”  
Antonio un po’ si sciolse a sentire la sua voce e non riuscì proprio ad evitare di sorridere, stringendosi contro un cuscino.  
“Qui va tutto bene… da te?”  
“Bene. Ancora sto bene.”  
Antonio si leccò le labbra a quella risposta. “Ti andrebbe di vederci allora?”  
“Sì che mi andrebbe, anche se non mi sento molto a mio agio al pensiero di uscire.” Ammise. “Vorresti magari venire a cena a casa mia?” Propose dopo qualche momento, e Antonio si sentì rispondere affermativamente prima ancora di aver avuto il tempo di pensarci, impaziente di stare ancora con lui.

Casa di Zach era persino più ordinata di come Antonio l’avesse immaginata prima di arrivare da lui. In qualche modo sembrava rispecchiare la sua personalità, che voleva dire che Antonio ovviamente si trovò a suo agio praticamente da subito una volta varcata la soglia, ritrovandosi ad annusare attorno per cercare di intuire cosa fosse il buon profumo che sentiva, rendendosi conto con un certo imbarazzo che era il profumo di Zach mischiato a quello della cena che aveva preparato.  
“Mi piace qui…” Sorrise dopo essersi guardato attorno, notando solo allora con che sguardo lo stesse osservando l’altro, uno sguardo che riusciva a fargli sentire il viso più caldo del solito e gli faceva provare una sensazione come di farfalle nello stomaco.  
“Ne sono felice.” Sorrise Zach, accarezzandogli le dita prima di sporgersi a baciarlo, trovando Antonio più che disposto ad avvicinarglisi di più e perdersi sulle sue labbra. “Spero che tu abbia fame, perché ho finito per cucinare di più del solito dopo un intera giornata chiuso in casa…” Ridacchiò piano quando si separarono appena, e Antonio annuì con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Non preoccuparti, io mangio per due.”  
Se la cena era di suo gradimento Antonio non riuscì a fare a meno di notare molto di più comunque quanto Zach gli sembrasse sempre più attraente ad ogni minuto che passava, finché quando l’alpha si alzò per prendere il dolce lui si ritrovò incapace a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
Forse i soppressori aiutavano l’alpha a tenere a bada i propri istinti, e potevano alleviare l’odore di ormoni che emanavano per attrarre gli omega, ma non riuscivano abbastanza da evitare che un omega tanto vicino a lui non si sentisse irrimediabilmente attratto, e poco ci mancò che Antonio si alzasse per seguirlo e cercare ancora un bacio. Zach tuttavia notò il suo sguardo e improvvisamente si bloccò, sospirando appena.  
“Antonio… se vuoi andare lo capisco.”  
“Preferirei restare.” Mormorò piano Antonio. “E non è solo per-” Deglutì e fece un cenno verso di lui, senza sapere come dirlo. “Sarei voluto restare già da prima.”  
Zach strinse per un momento le labbra prima di tornare a prendergli la mano, strofinando le labbra sulle sue dita. “Sei sicuro?”  
“Sì. Ricordi che avevamo detto che ne avremmo parlato dopo la cena? Poi non l’abbiamo fatto, ma a me piacerebbe davvero poter restare qui e… non so, sistemarti un po’ la camera? E poterti baciare e accarezzare… tanto non è come se mi potessi mettere incinto per sbaglio, no?” Abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di scherzare, senza aspettarsi veramente il modo in cui Zach lasciò andare la sua mano per prendergli il viso e baciarlo con passione, con una foga che fino a quel momento Antonio non aveva mai sperimentato nei loro contatti.  
“Se l’avessi fatto non sarebbe stato per sbaglio…” Mormorò piano Zach, separandosi dalle sue labbra per un momento prima di tornare a baciarlo, e Antonio lo abbracciò, cercando di stringerglisi contro nonostante il pancione. Ma invece di tirarsi indietro per cercare magari un’altra posizione Zach portò una mano tra loro due e lentamente prese ad accarezzargli la pancia, facendolo sospirare piano.  
“Davvero vuoi sistemare la mia stanza?” Chiese con un sorriso una volta che si furono separati, e Antonio rise appena, annuendo.  
“Non sai quanto… sono due giorni che non penso ad altro che a come sarebbe poter essere… fare come fossi il tuo omega, insomma.” Annuì, sentendosi un filo in imbarazzo a dirlo così, ma si rilassò quando Zach tornò a baciargli la mano e lo guidò poi con sé attraverso la casa.  
La camera da letto era già perfettamente pronta per l’arrivo del calore ma Antonio ci si mise al lavoro col fervore dettato dal proprio istinto, assicurandosi che i cuscini fossero morbidi e fossero ben disposti in modo da poter aiutare in qualsiasi posizione Zach avrebbe deciso di mettersi col suo omega. Finché non venne finalmente colpito dalla realizzazione che _il suo omega_ sarebbe stato lui se fosse rimasto lì. Si voltò a guardare l’alpha e non riuscì ad evitare di sospirare allo sguardo di desiderio che Zach gli rivolgeva senza neppure accorgersene. Non gli aveva chiesto di legarsi prima del calore e lui non poteva rimanere incinto, senza contare che si fidava che l’uomo non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per mettere in pericolo il suo bambino, e dunque non gli pareva che ci fossero ostacoli tra loro due e l’opportunità di passare quei giorni insieme. Tornò a spiumacciare un cuscino, cercando di pensare ad un modo per chiedere a Zach se poteva restare lì e considerarsi almeno per un po’ il suo ragazzo quando l’alpha stesso gli si avvicinò, abbracciandolo da dietro e spingendo la fronte contro la sua spalla. Antonio si fermò e si voltò appena verso di lui, sorridendo con affetto a vedere Zach entrare ormai palesemente nelle prime fasi del calore, preso a strusciare la fronte contro la sua spalla e la sua nuca in quella che era a tutti gli effetti una coccola, spingendo il naso nell’incavo del suo collo per annusare il suo profumo.  
“Ti piace?” Mormorò, gongolando quando Zach annuì senza una parola, stringendolo un po’ di più tra le proprie braccia e dedicandosi a strofinare le labbra sulla sua spalla nonostante i vestiti che lo separavano dalla sua pelle.  
“Vuoi rimanere qui?”  
Antonio sorrise ed annuì, portando indietro una mano per accarezzargli la nuca. “Rimango qui.” Rispose, prima di voltarsi tra le sue braccia per poterlo baciare sulle labbra. “Andiamo a spegnere le luci di là e ci mettiamo a letto?” Propose, e Zach lo guardò negli occhi nell’annuire, stringendogli poi la mano mentre Antonio si separava da lui per andare a spegnere le luci, seguendolo come avesse temuto che altrimenti potesse fuggire, tale e quale ad un cucciolo che non aspettava altro ogni volta che lui si fermasse per appoggiarglisi contro e cercare ancora un contatto maggiore.  
“Nudo?” Chiese Zach non appena furono tornati in camera, lo sguardo che sembrava volerlo spogliare dei vestiti lì in piedi dov’era, ma poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e si schiarì piano la voce, facendo sparire quel tono impaziente che aveva avuto un momento prima. “O ti presto un pigiama, come preferisci.”  
“Forse è il caso che metto un pigiama.” Abbozzò un sorriso Antonio, accarezzandogli il viso, e Zach si spinse contro la sua mano per un momento prima di annuire, scostandosi da lui per la prima volta sin dall’essere entrato in calore.  
“Vado a cambiarmi in bagno.” Sorrise vagamente Antonio una volta avuto il pigiama, e Zach dopo un momento di esitazione annuì, seguendolo però con lo sguardo finché la parete non si frappose tra loro.  
Con un sospiro l’avvocato si decise a spogliarsi a sua volta, indossando un pigiama prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte, e nel tornare in camera Antonio lo trovò così, intento a sistemare i cuscini di modo che Antonio fosse il più comodo possibile accanto a lui. L’omega sorrise un po’ intenerito a quella premura e si avvicinò per baciarlo sulle labbra, lasciando che lo aiutasse a salire sul letto e accoccolarsi, contento di come Zach sembrasse premuroso oltreché eccitato dalla sua natura. Sperò ardentemente che fosse poi sempre così, a prescindere dall’utilizzo o meno di soppressori. Con un sospiro Zach lo guardò steso nel proprio letto per qualche momento, attendendo ancora un momento a spegnere le luci per stendersi premendo il petto contro la sua schiena.  
Antonio non riuscì a fare a meno di sospirare eccitato a sentirlo così, con solo i pigiami a separare entrambi dalla possibilità di avere rapporti.  
“Sai a casa li metto così anche io i cuscini…” Mormorò nel buio, cercando di rilassarsi e non pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere se Zach avesse deciso di seguire il proprio desiderio e lo avesse toccato in certi modi. In qualche modo sapere che aveva molta più capacità decisionale sui propri desideri di quanta ne avesse un alpha senza soppressori lasciato vicino ad un omega in calore lo faceva sentire meglio, più al sicuro, nonostante fosse sicuro che Zach probabilmente non lo avrebbe costretto a fare nulla nemmeno se sottoposto all’odore dei suoi ormoni. “Servono per non rischiare di cambiare posizione…” Continuò, schiarendosi la voce, e quasi trasalì nel sentire la voce di Zach più bassa e roca del solito proprio vicina al proprio orecchio, un attimo prima che le labbra dell’alpha si posassero delicatamente sulla sua spalla, sopra la stoffa leggera del pigiama.  
“Lo so. Sul fianco sinistro stai meglio, tu e il bambino. I cuscini sono per non rotolare e cambiare posizione.” Mormorò, e Antonio deglutì, eccitandosi suo malgrado, anche se si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla, incuriosito.  
“Sei andato a leggerlo?”  
Nella penombra poté vederlo annuire. “Volevo sapere qualcosa di più sull’argomento… su cosa era meglio per te e lui…” Ammise, e Antonio sospirò appena, intenerito, e allungò una mano ad accarezzargli la nuca.  
Si baciarono lentamente sulle labbra, come non potessero desiderare nient’altro al mondo che restare coricati e abbracciati a scambiarsi baci. Antonio non riusciva a credere alla propria fortuna tra le braccia di Zach, chiedendosi se davvero l’uomo lo desiderasse con tutti i suoi problemi e fardelli nel pacchetto, cosa potesse aver fatto per meritarsi tanto, ma sentire Zach abbracciarlo con un po’ più sicurezza nel bacio, stringendoselo contro, riuscì a farlo rilassare. E poi arrivò l’ennesimo calcio del bambino.  
“Mm.” Mugolò Antonio, separandosi dalle sue labbra per concentrarsi sulla propria pancia, massaggiando piano dove era arrivato il calcio.  
“È sveglio?” Mormorò Zach, tornando a baciargli la spalla, e l’omega annuì con un sospiro, continuando a massaggiarsi piano.  
“E allegro.” Abbozzò un sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo sorpreso quando la mano di Zach si spostò dal suo fianco e scivolò in avanti, andando ad accarezzargli il pancione con una calma e un affetto che Antonio non si era aspettato e che quasi gli fecero salire le lacrime agli occhi. “Zach…” Mormorò, spostando la mano sulla sua senza tuttavia fermarlo, godendosi quel suo tocco, quella premura rivolta sia a lui che al suo piccolo.  
“Vorrei che stessi sempre bene quando sei con me…”  
“Sto sempre bene quando sto con te…” Mormorò Antonio, con un mezzo sorriso, e si voltò a cercare ancora un bacio, rilassandosi quando sotto le carezze di Zach il bambino smise di agitarsi e sembrò tornare a dormire. “E credo che il mio bambino ti adori…” Buttò lì, ridacchiando piano, e poté sentire il sorriso di Zach sulla propria pelle tra un bacio e l’altro che l’uomo gli lasciava sul collo.  
“Solo il bambino?”  
“No, non solo il bambino.” Ammise arrossendo, sentendosi scaldare al modo in cui Zach a quella risposta cercò di stringerglisi meglio contro e per come spinse la fronte contro la sua tempia.  
“Meglio così, perché io credo che potrei adorare entrambi.” Mormorò pianissimo Zach prima di baciarlo piano dietro l’orecchio, e Antonio a malapena riuscì a contenere la voglia di piangere dalla felicità a sentirlo parlare così.

Dopo una nottata passata a coccolarsi senza andare oltre al mattino Antonio si svegliò ancora tra le braccia di Zach e un po' fu come sentirsi finalmente a casa.  
A sentirlo finalmente sveglio l'uomo sollevò la testa dal cuscino per guardarlo, sporgendosi subito a baciargli uno zigomo.  
"Buongiorno."  
"Hai fame?" Chiese Zach, e disse che ci avrebbe pensato lui alla sua risposta affermativa, lasciando Antonio decisamente sorpreso dopo che durante tutta la sua esperienza con Fernando mai una volta l'alpha si era offerto di cucinare per lui durante il calore di uno dei due. Zach invece sembrava più che felice di poterlo fare, nonostante fosse restio ad allontanarsi da lui, ma uno sguardo ad Antonio sdraiato nel suo letto sembrò placarlo e rassicurarlo che non sarebbe fuggito via. E Antonio nemmeno ci pensava a fuggire via, non con la speranza addosso che Zach davvero provasse dei sentimenti per lui e che accettasse veramente il suo bambino, che forse un giorno potesse arrivare a considerarlo un po' suo, e che continuasse ad essere sempre un alpha meraviglioso e premuroso con lui.  
"Colazione per il mio piccolo..." Annunciò Zach nel tornare da lui con un vassoietto con sopra tè e pane imburrato e pronto ad essere coperto di marmellata.  
Improvvisamente per Antonio fu difficile non piangere. "Sono il tuo piccolo?" Mormorò piano, sedendosi contro un cuscino e tenendosi il vassoio sulle gambe mentre Zach tornava a sistemarsi al suo fianco.  
"Se non ti dispiace che ti chiami così..."  
Scosse la testa. "No, lo adoro. Mi fa sentire... Protetto." Ammise con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato. Aveva più anni sulle spalle di Zach eppure l'uomo lo trattava come se quegli anni per lui non fossero stati importanti.  
Zach si sporse a dargli ancora un bacio, appoggiandosi contro il suo fianco. "Lo sarai sempre, piccolo. Non lascerò che nessuno ti faccia del male. Né a te né a lui." Promise serio, e Antonio spinse il viso contro il suo collo, felice come non pensava di potersi sentire mai.  
Continuarono a coccolarsi con tutta calma, accarezzandosi e baciandosi senza mai accenare a voler andare oltre, per ore, finché Antonio non resistette più al desiderio di sentirsi più suo, di sapere come fosse avere Zach prendersi cura di lui in altri modi, e propose lui stesso di tornare a stendersi a letto. Zach lo guardò per qualche momento come a volersi sincerare di essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda prima di annuire e occuparsi di sistemargli ancora i cuscini in modo da rendergli il letto più comodo. Antonio si stese con un sospiro, cercando di rimanere rilassato nonostante la prospettiva di fare per la prima volta cose con l’uomo che desiderava diventasse ufficialmente il suo alpha. Zach lo osservò con inconfondibile desiderio, sfilandosi la maglia prima di abbassarsi a baciarlo, e Antonio non riuscì ad evitare di sospirare eccitato, accarezzando la muscolatura definita dalla pallanuoto che non aveva mai visto, sempre fin troppo nascosta dai completi seri che indossava l’uomo, godendo del poter toccare la sua pelle e del sapere che a lui e a lui solo era consentito farlo, che era l’unico a cui quell’alpha permetteva di stargli vicino in quel momento delicato. Zach mugolò piano nel bacio e infilò una mano sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandogli il ventre e salendo poi sul suo petto, strofinando il pollice su un suo capezzolo. Fu il turno di Antonio di mugolare sulle sue labbra, aggrappandosi meglio alle sue spalle larghe, e quando l’uomo gli sbottonò il pigiama Antonio fu più che felice di poterselo togliere, aspettando solo che Zach si stendesse accanto a lui per potersi spostare sul fianco sinistro. Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro contento alla sensazione dell’addome nudo di Zach contro la propria schiena, cercando di godersi meglio il modo in cui le labbra dell’uomo sfioravano le sue spalle e la sua nuca, eccitandolo da morire.  
“Zach…” Lo chiamò con un mugolio, spingendogli piano contro il bacino, e si leccò le labbra eccitato quando in risposta l’alpha scostò l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni e lasciò scivolare la mano sotto la stoffa. Il respiro accelerato, Antonio si concentrò soltanto su quei polpastrelli caldi tra i propri peli pubici e poi sulla sua erezione, gemendo quando Zach lo strinse e lentamente iniziò a masturbarlo. Si era aspettato che lo prendesse e che volesse fare l’amore con lui subito, non che prima di tutto volesse pensare al suo piacere, e anche quello contribuì a fargli nascondere il viso nel cuscino, cercando di sopprimere il bisogno di chiedere a Zach di non cambiare mai e di non decidere di preferire mai altri a lui.  
Zach lo guardava, affascinato dai gemiti che gli scappavano e da come il suo corpo reagiva al suo tocco, tendendosi e muovendosi avanti e indietro tra la sua mano e il suo bacino, portando anche lui a spingerglisi di più contro, godendo di come il pigiama era così sottile da fargli sentire distintamente il posteriore dell’omega contro la sua erezione ancora ignorata.  
“Sei bellissimo, piccolo…” Gemette piano, provando a masturbarlo più in fretta, e qualsiasi risposta Antonio volesse dargli sfumò in un uggiolio eccitato. Zach non accennò a volersi fermare, tornando a baciargli il collo, dedicandosi a fargli un succhiotto all’attaccatura con la spalla per cercare di ovviare al desiderio di mordergli il collo per mostrare a tutti che Antonio era un omega impegnato.  
“Zach…” Lo chiamò Antonio in un gemito, sollevando il mento nella speranza che continuasse sul suo collo, subito accontentato dall’uomo. “Zach, voglio fare qualcosa anche io per te.” Mormorò, desiderando di sapere di poterlo far stare bene a sua volta.  
“Continua a farmi sentire quanto ti piace.” Chiese l’alpha, eccitato, e Antonio lasciò perdere ogni senso del pudore per gemere a voce alta quando l’uomo strinse di più la punta del suo pene prima di spargere il liquido preorgasmico col pollice.  
“Ti voglio…” Gli sfuggì quasi come un lamento, e Antonio si aggrappò di più al cuscino, nascondendoci il viso mentre Zach si fermava, guardandolo da sopra la sua spalla.  
“Sei sicuro, piccolo?”  
Antonio sospirò e annuì un po’ freneticamente, il viso nascosto nel cuscino. “Ti prego… è da tanto che lo desidero…”  
“Piccolo…” Sospirò Zach, tremendamente eccitato dal sentirlo pregare per averlo, e non si fece attendere ad aiutarlo ad abbassarsi i pantaloni del tutto, scostandosi da lui per sfilarglieli e potersi liberare dei propri prima di tornargli alle spalle, baciandogli una scapola. “Prendo un preservativo?”  
Antonio riuscì a sentire a malapena la domanda, impegnato a guardare il suo sesso eretto immaginandosi come potesse essere sentirlo in sé, come sarebbe stato essere l’unico al mondo a poterlo toccare. Zach ebbe bisogno di porre ancora una volta la domanda, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, per riuscire ad attrarre l’attenzione dell’omega e della sua mente offuscata dal desiderio, il bisogno di proteggere il piccolo che finalmente riusciva anche a far funzionare i pensieri di Antonio. “Tu sei pulito?” Chiese dopo qualche momento, e Zach annuì serio, accarezzandogli un braccio.  
“Mi sono fatto controllare dopo l’ultima volta in cui… che ho-” Fece un vago gesto con la mano. “Tu?”  
Antonio annuì subito. “Sì.” Restò a guardarlo per qualche momento prima di schiarirsi la voce. “Ti andrebbe di non usarlo se sei pulito? Vorrei sentirti.” Sospirò appena, e Zach non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere, abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Mi va.” Rispose, accarezzandogli il ventre mentre tornava a sistemarsi alle sue spalle, spostando la mano solo per aiutarlo a spostare la gamba in modo da poterlo prendere. Gemette forte nel potersi spingere lentamente in lui, sentendosi impazzire a sentirlo eccitato e già rilassato e pronto a prenderlo. Spinse la fronte contro la sua nuca con un ansimo, spingendosi in lui centimetro dopo centimetro.  
Antonio gemette roco a sentirlo finalmente in sé e gli si spinse contro desiderando soltanto che non finisse mai più, che Zach toccasse presto quel punto particolare che lo avrebbe probabilmente portato subito all’orgasmo per quanto si sentiva già eccitato e che poi non volesse più fermarsi dal prenderlo.  
Zach gemette nell’arrivare fino in fondo e chiuse un momento gli occhi.  
“Posso muovermi?” Chiese in un mormorio, preoccupato innanzitutto che non fosse troppo per Antonio, e l’uomo annuì subito, cercando la sua mano per intrecciare le dita.  
“Sì…” Ansimò, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi meglio la sensazione di essere suo, di averlo in sé, e presto non riuscì più a parlare coerentemente, non con Zach preso a muoversi in lui lentamente, come avessero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, cercando l’inclinazione giusta per spingersi contro la sua prostata. Antonio restò senza fiato quando la trovò e gli strinse con forza la mano, spingendo indietro il bacino incontro a lui, fin troppo eccitato.  
“Ti prego, continua…” Lo supplicò, guardandolo da sopra la spalla, e Zach annuì, guardandolo negli occhi, e spostò la mano che gli stringeva in modo da abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto a sé mentre riprendeva a muoversi, assicurandosi di colpire ancora quel punto ogni volta che si spingeva in lui. Non voleva scordare nulla di quella loro prima volta, del modo in cui Antonio lo desiderava, del modo in cui godeva delle sue premure e dei suoi movimenti, di come lo chiamava tra i gemiti.  
“Sei l’omega più bello che abbia mai visto.” Gemette Zach, muovendosi lentamente in lui, e sorrise poi a vedere le guance di Antonio farsi più rosse e non per l’eccitazione. Quella vista lo portò ad abbassarsi a baciargli uno zigomo, stringendosi di più contro la sua schiena, e godette dei suoi sospiri eccitati.  
Antonio spostò la mano dalla sua solo per portarla dietro la sua nuca e accarezzarlo lentamente, le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri. Non sapeva quanto credere alle sue parole ma trovava bellissimo già il fatto che Zach volesse fargli certi complimenti.  
“Tu sei l’alpha più bello che abbia mai visto.” Rispose sinceramente, chiudendo gli occhi quando Zach tornò a spostarsi sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo piano, sorridendo anche lui a sentire il sorriso dell’uomo sulla propria pelle.  
“Ne sono felice, piccolo…”  
“È la verità.” Mormorò, prima di rimanere un momento senza fiato all’ennesimo succhiotto, stavolta lasciatogli dall’uomo sul collo dove sarebbe stato visibile a chiunque. “Zach…”  
“Come è vero che tu sei il più bell’omega che abbia mai visto.” Rispose l’uomo dopo aver lasciato andare la sua pelle, fermandosi un attimo per spostare la mano sul suo viso e farlo voltare appena per farsi guardare negli occhi. “Ti ho trovato bellissimo da sempre, sin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. Solo… non sapevo che bella persona fossi finché non ti ho conosciuto meglio.”  
Antonio si morse il labbro, il viso ormai completamente rosso, e gli accarezzò il viso col dorso delle dita. “Mi piaci tanto…” Mormorò, abbozzando un sorriso quando Zach prese la sua mano e si voltò per baciargli le dita.  
“Mi piaci anche tu, Antonio… davvero tanto.” Mormorò, riprendendo a muoversi senza smettere di guardarlo, e intrecciò le dita alle sue tornando poi ad abbracciarlo, stendendosi alle sue spalle e continuando a muoversi con quel ritmo calmo, spingendosi ogni volta fino in fondo, finché Antonio non lo avvisò di essere vicino al limite. Gli baciò la nuca e lasciò andare la sua mano per poter spostare la propria sul suo sesso, riprendendo a masturbarlo.  
“Vieni per me, piccolino…” Chiese con voce bassa e un po’ roca vicino al suo orecchio, e Antonio riconobbe nelle sue parole un ordine nonostante il tono dolce e improvvisamente non riuscì più a trattenere l’orgasmo.  
Si abbandonò al piacere con un lungo gemito, inarcandosi e spingendo la nuca contro la spalla dell’alpha.  
“Zach…” Lo chiamò senza più forze, perdendosi per colpa della loro posizione il sorriso che comparve sul viso dell’amante a vederlo così eccitato e perso e il modo in cui si leccò le labbra nel sentire il suo seme tra le dita. Zach continuò a masturbarlo, sebbene più lentamente, più per coccolarlo che per altro, e riprese poi a muoversi, strofinando la fronte contro il suo collo.  
“Ci sono tanto vicino anche io, piccolino…” Mormorò, portando Antonio a mordersi il labbro e cercare di contrarre i muscoli attorno a lui per stimolarlo, riuscendo infatti a farlo gemere più forte. “Piccolo…”  
“Ti voglio sentire, Zach.” Mormorò Antonio, tornando a spingere il viso contro il cuscino, cercando di andargli meglio incontro. “Voglio sentire come sarebbe se fossi il tuo omega, solo tuo…”  
La sua richiesta fece gemere forte Zach e per un momento l’alpha perse un po’ del suo autocontrollo, eccitato a sentire Antonio volerlo a quel modo, e si spinse in lui un po’ più velocemente, con spinte erratiche, finché non si riversò in lui con un gemito roco, fermandosi nel raggiungere il piacere.  
Antonio mugolò forte, un po’ eccitandosi da capo a sentire il suo seme in sé, e per un attimo venne attraversato dal pensiero irrazionale di poter rimanere incinta di un suo bambino e si sentì incredibilmente orgoglioso e felice. L’orgoglio si sgonfiò però al ricordo che no, non poteva restare incinto di nuovo, e sospirò appena, il sorriso che tornava dopo nemmeno un momento dall’essere scivolato via quando Zach spinse il viso contro il suo e lo strinse tra le proprie braccia.  
“Mi piaci tanto, Antonio…” Mormorò felice l’uomo, e Antonio gongolò nell’accarezzargli un braccio muscoloso, felice che continuasse a parlargli così anche dopo aver raggiunto il piacere, e si godette i suoi baci e le lente carezze di Zach al proprio ventre.

I giorni del calore di Zach passarono tra coccole e chiacchiere sul divano a guardare la tv stretti l’uno all’altro, finendo qualche volta per la verità a riprendere a farsi le coccole anche lì. Ogni timore residuo che poteva avere Antonio che il comportamento di Zach fosse dettato più che altro dal calore venne spazzato via il quinto giorno da che lui si era di fatto instaurato in casa del suo ex avvocato. Si svegliò senza riuscire più a sentire alcun profumo particolare provenire dall’uomo alle proprie spalle e capì che il calore era passato ma nonostante tutto Zach continuava a stringerlo a sé, impegnato anzi ad accarezzargli lentamente il ventre, quasi pigramente. Antonio si voltò per guardarlo da sopra la spalla e Zach gli rivolse un sorriso, sporgendosi a baciargli quel punto della sua spalla che sembrava essere diventato il suo preferito.  
“Buongiorno, piccolo. Come hai dormito?”  
Antonio fu lì lì per tirare un sospiro di sollievo a sentire sempre lo stesso affetto nella sua voce e gli accarezzò la mano con un sorriso ancora un po’ assonnato. “Benissimo. Dormo sempre bene con te.” Rispose, intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
Zach mormorò un basso “mi fa piacere”, chiaramente sovrapensiero per un momento, prima di tornare a concentrarsi solo su di lui. “Sono stato meglio con te in questi giorni di come non sia mai stato.” Mormorò piano, guardandolo negli occhi, e Antonio cercò di spostarsi in modo da poterlo guardare bene in viso, cercando poi di sedersi contro i cuscini. Zach lo lasciò fare e cercò di sistemargli i cuscini dietro la schiena restando però sdraiato, il viso all’altezza del suo pancione. “E non è stato solo per il calore. Lo so che non è stato solo per quello.” Continuò dopo qualche momento.  
Antonio annuì e gli accarezzò piano i capelli scuri tutti scompigliati dopo la notte di sonno. “Lo so. Eri sotto soppressori.”  
“Già. Niente ormoni a sfalsare quello che provo.” Annuì Zach, guardandolo da sotto in su. “E quello che provo… vorrei che tu rimanessi qui, Antonio.” Mormorò, e Antonio rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, chiedendosi se intendesse veramente quel che pensava. Zach però pensò che si stesse preoccupando e subito cercò di sollevarsi meglio sui gomiti, per avvicinarsi un po’ di più al suo viso. “Non è niente di- non devi legarti ancora di me se non sei sicuro. Lo so che è una decisione importante, soprattutto col bambino. Ma se vuoi a me piacerebbe che ci pensassi, e se mentre ci pensi volessi iniziare a venire a stare qui con me… io sarei solo felice.”  
Antonio lo lasciò a malapena finire prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e annuire con foga, sentendo già le lacrime pulsare negli occhi, pronte a rotolare giù per le sue guance.  
“Lo voglio… voglio stare con te. Almeno qui, se ancora non voglio- non è che non voglio, lo sai che mi piaci-”  
“Lo so.” Sorrise Zach, ormai visibilmente al settimo cielo, e l’uomo mise una mano su una delle sue, voltandosi appena per baciargliene il palmo. “Lo so, piccolo…”  
“È solo per il bambino. Voglio essere sicuro. Ma lo sono quasi, davvero-”  
“Lo so.” Annuì l’alpha, senza riuscire ad evitare di ridacchiare piano per la felicità, e si sollevò per baciarlo sulle labbra. “Mi va bene, te l’assicuro… mi basta che tu voglia starmi vicino.”  
“Non sai quanto…” Sospirò Antonio, tremendamente felice, e sostenne il suo sguardo finché Zach non abbassò il viso per baciargli piano il ventre perché allora non riuscì proprio più a trattenere le lacrime di felicità e si strinse meglio al proprio partner quando quello si mise a sedere accanto a lui e se lo attirò tra le braccia baciandogli il viso.

Antonio si strinse meglio nel plaid, accoccolato sul divano davanti alla tv, sorridendo inconsciamente nel passare lo sguardo sulle lucine colorate e le palline dell’albero di Natale che lui e Zach avevano addobbato quella mattina insieme. Per la verità con tutto il tempo libero che ormai aveva Antonio avrebbe potuto farlo da sé con tutta calma anche un pochino alla volta durante la settimana precedente ma non c’era motivo in fondo per non aspettare che Zach avesse il sabato libero per poterlo addobbare insieme. In fondo era il loro primo albero di Natale. Riportò lo sguardo sulla tv, l’attenzione catturata dalla pubblicità di anticoncezionali. Erano passati già otto mesi e mezzo da che lui era rimasto incinto e ormai il tempo era agli sgoccioli prima che Daniel finalmente nascesse. Scoprì il pancione ormai enorme quando Zach lo raggiunse in salotto con in mano una tazza di cioccolata calda per ciascuno.  
“Ecco qui, per il mio piccolo.” Sorrise l’uomo, baciandogli il naso, prima di sederglisi accanto, lasciando che Antonio avvolgesse anche lui nel proprio plaid. “Forse è troppo calda.”  
“Calda ci sta bene in inverno.” Annuì Antonio e appoggiò per un momento la testa sulla sua spalla prima di soffiare sulla cioccolata, felice e rilassato come alcuni mesi prima non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Zach lo lasciò bere senza dire niente, guardandolo in silenzio con un mezzo sorriso, lo sguardo che passava dal suo viso al collare che ormai portava da tempo al collo per poi scivolare sotto una piega del plaid per guardare quel pancione che portava dentro il bambino che ormai entrambi consideravano il _loro_ bambino e che Zach non vedeva l’ora di prendere in braccio e di poter coccolare, sperando che fosse bello come suo padre, l’uomo che amava e a cui avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo non appena alla mezzanotte della vigilia Antonio avesse voluto aprire almeno un regalo di Natale.  
“Guardi il pancione?” Chiese Antonio divertito dopo qualche momento, avendo notato il suo sguardo, e Zach tornò a guardarlo in viso ridacchiando.  
“Non vedo l’ora che nasca.” Ammise.  
“Anche io.” Sorrise Antonio, tornando ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, cercando la sua mano libera per intrecciare le loro dita. “Anche se forse spero che aspetti dopo Natale, così non ci tocca il Natale all’ospedale.” Ridacchiò piano, e Zach strofinò una guancia sulla sua testa.  
“Ma sarebbe un bel regalo. Anche se temo oscurerebbe a quel punto il regalo che ti ho preso io.” Scherzò Zach, accarezzandogli la mano, e Antonio sbuffò appena.  
“Oscurerebbe qualsiasi cosa, i regali di chiunque… e tu non baderesti più a nient’altro.” Buttò lì, sollevando la testa per lanciargli uno sguardo e vedere se aveva visto giusto.  
Zach abbozzò un sorriso colpevole. “Mi biasimeresti se non riuscissi più a pensare a nient’altro che al nostro bambino?”  
Sentirlo parlare così del piccolo che ancora portava dentro riusciva sempre a far sentire Antonio meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e scosse la testa con un sorriso innamorato. “No. Ma spero che penseresti ancora anche a me.”  
“Come se potessi mai non pensare anche a te, amore.” Mormorò Zach, spingendo piano la fronte contro la sua per un momento, cercando poi ancora sulle sue labbra un bacio che Antonio nemmeno pensò a fargli aspettare.


End file.
